Echo
Echo is a mysterious individual and nefarious trickster archetype, who stumbled upon DBA in the middle of one of its episodes. Talking about Echo herself is difficult as her "identity" seems inherently obfuscated, partially from the nature of her epithet. She seems strangely attracted to DBA's usual brand of insanity, thinking it's much more exciting than her life before DBA, whatever that means. Powers Echo's powers allow her to shapeshift into her own allies. These transformations are slightly imperfect, as the kits all involve very small alterations to their functionality in places (usually with added shadowy or duplication flavorings) and are always swapped in color palette, having cyan and green clothing and hair, along with completely white skin and red eyes. When turning into someone Echo forms a strange empathetic link with the person, seemingly "walking a mile in their shoes" and "seeing the world from their perspective". Echo also gains their build, which alters her stamina and movement values. If she turns into a mundie she gains their mundie typing and the benefits that come with it, although if she's an epithet user she can only gain proficiency using the epithet of the persons he's turned into. She can only transform into current teammates however, and the sheets she copies are always at their base level. So far she has previously copied: * Blackberry Cinnamon Twist * Chip Ponere * Emrick Rallavar * Hope * Silica * Voia Vanderbelt However, Echo isn't just some copycat! Her own set of abilities allow her to create shadowy ethereal duplicates of herself called "Terror Twins" which are frozen in place doing a specific move that Echo had access to at the time. She can hold them in place for a time at the cost of stamina, before releasing the clone to have them move forwards and do the action. These clones are summoned in the form that Echo is in currently, but afterwards Echo can switch freely while the Terror Twins stay the same. She can use this to effectively dual tech with herself on top of her teammates. Echo can also fake out attacks by causing an incoming hit to phase through what was actually a decoy. Her ultimate technique, the Five Man Band, allows her to quickly switch between the forms of all her allies and perform one action as each of them individually. Echo's greatest weakness, however, is the action economy she requires. Both releasing a Terror Twin and switching forms takes a movement action, which restricts her own maneuverability and limits how much she can do while positioning herself correctly and getting into the right states at the right time. Because of this, unless she's using Five Man Band, she has to plan her turns out rounds in advance in order to not miss out on important opportunities. Despite being fairly expressive herself, her epithet seems to rob her of her own "identity" which causes her lack her own form. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 75 Before the episode's start, Echo seemingly ran into Hope and Voia on the streets. Feeling bad about it, Echo quickly picked up on their "hungry" nature through her natural intuition with people. She turned into one of them and ate a rock in front of them to cheer the kids up, which caused them to name her "Party Trick" and invite her to Hope's birthday party. She thought this was weird, but went along with it since she had nothing else to do and knew there'd be cake involved, and the kids themselves were very persistent about it. Upon entering the scene, the other party members were surprised at Echo's shapeshifty nature at first but got over it surprisingly quickly, much faster than what Echo's used to. She also noticed that virtually everyone there was either a powerful epithet user, some kind of strange inhuman creature, or both. After Emrick gave Echo the old "DBA" entrance speech, she seemed intrigued about the tournament. Shortly after that, a Pinata with guns attacked the party, which the DBA contestants also all took as a fairly common occurrence. While this would drive most away, Echo became extremely excited and at the end of the episode asked if she could join in. Trivia * Echo is heavily inspired by the Skullgirls character Fukua, who was created as an April Fools joke making fun of the last Street Fighter IV DLC character that turned out to just be a clone of Cammy. Her moveset uses the same normals as the main character Filia, and her specials are mostly slightly altered versions in functionality of her base, with some added "clone powers". * Echo is named such as her kit allows her to be the "Echo Fighter" of other characters. * Zanza has gone on record saying there are many of other people's characters he wish he could play, so Echo allows him to live that dream freely. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters